


Loyalty

by MistressKat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Loyalty, M/M, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “He’s loyal,” the Hundjäger says, shaking Monroe by the scruff of his neck like a recalcitrant puppy, “I’ll give you that.”





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a boozy Scribblers’ Fangirl Weekend to a randomly assigned fandom and prompt ‘loyalty’. My first fic for our 100 Fandoms Challenge too. Betaed by HanHathma.

“He’s loyal,” the Hundjäger says, shaking Monroe by the scruff of his neck like a recalcitrant puppy, “I’ll give you that.”  
  
Nick grits his teeth and tightens the grip on his blade. Monroe is bleeding from a head wound and passed out cold – at least, Nick hopes he’s passed out because the alternative is unthinkable.   
  
“Why don’t you let him go,” he suggests, without much hope that the feral Hundjäger will listen to reason, but he has to try. “It’s not him you’ve got a problem with. It’s me.”  
  
“Damn right, it’s you,” the Hundjäger snarls, enraged anew. “Wasn’t hurting anyone was I? Just should’ve left me alone.”  
  
It seems he genuinely believes what he’s saying, which rather supports Nick’s working theory that the man has gone genuinely mad somewhere along the line. The trail of violent robberies he’s left behind him rather suggest that his pastime wasn’t as harmless as he seemed to think.  
  
“Couldn’t do that, could I now?” Nick shifts his stance to something more confrontational. “It’s kind of my job – both of them – to hunt down scum like you.” He’s being deliberately goading, and it works. The Hundjäger woges out and rushes him… Dropping Monroe to the ground in his haste to get to Nick.  
  
It’s not much of a fight, largely because Nick is unconcerned about the damage he inflicts, in that moment caring very little for delivering the perp to the station conscious or even alive.  
  
Funny how the sight of Monroe’s blood has that effect on him. The Hundjäger was right, Monroe is loyal. Which is why when Nick had asked him to go and ask questions, he’d done so with only minimal muttering. Unfortunately, he’d hit pay dirt with the first Wesen newcomer he’d chatted up, and then been hit right back with a four-by-four.  
  
Nick jams his elbow to the base of Hundjäger’s skull with vicious satisfaction, and is rushing to Monroe’s side before the perp hits floor.   
  
Gently, he turns the Blutbad onto his back, wiping blood off his face with a jacket sleeve. To his relief, Monroe’s nostrils flare, lashes fluttering. Behind them, his eyes are deep red and Nick scrambles back just in time as Monroe comes to with a deep growl, half-woged and swinging.  
  
Luckily, he seems to recognise Nick almost immediately and the sound turns into a pained groan, Monroe’s hands coming to clutch at his head.   
  
“Son of a bitch!” he cusses, squinting at Nick and then at the crumpled form of the Hundjäger behind him. “What happened?”  
  
Nick rubs a hand over his face, forgetting about the stained fabric of his coat and then barely suppressing a recoil at the scent of all that blood. “Well… Let’s just say that you’re maybe too good at this.”  
  
Monroe frowns, his eyes searching Nick’s face before his whole expression softens, despite the lines of pain still clinging to it. “If you mean helping you? Then never.”  
 


End file.
